Precious one
by Yuzuki Miku
Summary: A two shot story. "You're only mine, mine alone. Look at me only" Fushimi Sruhiko who is obsess with Misaki Yata, doesn't want him to look to others only to him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Walking silently on a street where there are no people around, holding a skateboard on his right hand with headphones on his head. He held his head low looking at the ground he then removed his headphone from his ear. A tall guy is leaning against the wall and was passed by by the small guy; he scratched his chest and grinned. The small guy dropped his skateboard and was about to ride it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mi~sa~ki~" He flinched the minute he heard his name being called playfully. He turned around and saw the silhouette guy who called him. Yata clenched his hand to form into a fist and grimaced at the tall guy. "Don't fucking call my name you traitor monekey!"

"Going home this late, where did you go?"

"It's none of your fucking business"

"But it is." Fushimi leapt into Yata's front and stretched out his slender fingers to touch and lift his chin and whispered to Yata's ears "because you are mine" Yata furrowed brow hearing what he said, he attemptedto kick Fushimi but he jumped away from him. "Fuck off bastard! No one owns me! Tsk." He then turned his back on Fushimi and let out a kick movement for his skateboard to move. Fushimi chuckled and mumbled "You look cute even with that angry face, but I won't leave you alone even if you keep rejecting me"


	2. Chapter 1: You are mine alone

**Authors note: **

Heya~ uhm.. well.. this is my first time writing a rated M fanfic. / I hope you'll like it.

"ah~ that was refreshing" Yata said when he got out of the bath. He's drying his hair when he felt a presence beside him. "Mi~sa~ki~" Fushimi teasingly called him. His eyes widen and when he turned his head he saw the tall guy "Saru- ugh!" Fushimi punched him straight to his stomach, he fell into his knees "D-damn you monkey how did yo—" before Yata can finish what he is saying he fainted.

When he regained consciousness he is sitting on a chair beside his bed. He tried to move his hands but his hands are chained he tried to use his flames but he no longer can. Yata struggled to remove it but it only caused his slim wrist to bruise, even so he didn't stop from doing so. Fushimi walked towards him holding a first aid kit with a bored expression in his face.

"Don't waste your energy trying to struggle. It will only cause for your wrist to bruise."

"How the fuck did you got in my apartment?!"

Fushimi sighed

"You didn't changed, you're still a single-celled moron who forgets to lock his door"

Yata's face got red because of the embarrassment .

"Just remove this chain you monekey!"

"No"

"Why?!"

"Because you don't want me to attend your wounds"

Yata grind his teeth.

"Always going on rampage just because Mikoto-san is now gone, how pathetic" Fushimi added.

"It's not of your concerns bastar- itai!"

Fushimi attends his wound silently with a bored face, the same expression that he used to have before HOMRA. Yata unconsciously stared at his face. _He's like the past him when he uses that expression. The Fushimi that's always beside me and kept me accompany always. It feels like we_ _returned to how we used to be. _A tear streamed down his warm cheeks _how I wish this moment will last._

Fushimi noticed the tear on Yata's cheek. He was shocked and it made him stop what he is doing. _Why? Why are you crying? Is something wrong? _Are the words that he wants to say.

"I didn't know that you were such a cry baby Misaki~" he said teasingly.

Yata glared at him "Don't call me by my name! and I'm not a cry baby. It's just that.. I remembered Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san" _of course I cannot tell him that it's because I miss the Fushimi back in the old days. _Misaki's face flushed a bit. Fushimi's mood sour, _how can he think of them and flush when I'm the one who's right in front of him. Look at me only! Cause you are mine! _The jealousy and hatred stirred him . he clicked his tongue and grinned. That grin scared Yata to the point that he felt a chill down his spine.

"It seems that you discarded our pictures so you can forget about me. Isn't that a bit mean, Mi~sa~ki~? You only need to look at me, you don't need the red King or Totsuka-san~"

"Fuck! You've gone insane!"

"I'm completely sane Misaki~. It doesn't matter if you are not accepting me. I'll make you always think of me~"

He stood up and brought out his knife, Yata flinched and tried to escape but he was pushed by the other against the wall. The brunet pointed his knife on the chained man's chest. The small guy's eyes widen when Fushimi cut him deep. He fell into his knees; Fushimi laughed and touched the cut that he made on Misaki's chest. Blood flows out, he rubbed it roughly

"ugh!" Misaki yelp in pain.

Fushimi chuckled "Now you'll remember me always when this wound turned into a scar. You won't forget me."

"You asshole!" _why is he doing this? Does he resent me that much?_

"You are mine alone"

_Shoudl I be happy about that? Perhaps if he is the previous him I will be. Isn't there any chance to bring back the old days?_

"Oh~ that's right. I should make you mine, Mi~sa~ki~"

"No! Stop your fucking craziness"_ no! I don't want this, I don't want where this is going._

Fushimi rubbed Yata's wound again

"Ugh-nhg" He was kissed. The taller guy's soft lips touches his.

"Don't you dare to bite me or I'll rub your wound rougher"

Fushimi kissed him again; his tongue explores Yata's mouth like it's looking for something. But the smaller guy is not kissing him back so the taller one bit his lip; he has no choice but to kiss back.

Yata is trying to control his self to be not aroused; they continued to kiss each other until they are out of breath. The black haired guy pinned down Misaki to the ground then kissed him. Tears fell from Yata's eyes, tears of sadness. Knowing that the one who is kissing him no isn't the one who he shared dreams and promises with. Fushimi's free hand roams inside his torn shirt. It's teasing his nipple. He let out a moan, he is being aroused and he can hardly control his self. Yata's face is already red and panting. The other free hand of Fushimi is pulling down Yata's shorts; it teasingly rubbed his body part below the belt. It made him to curl his toes and let out another moan.


	3. Chapter 2: Apology

Fushimi grinned as he saw Yata's face, he bit Misaki's ear which is very sensitive then way down to his neck and left a hickey mark. Misaki is not giving in to the pleasure, controlling his self not to let out another moan.

"S-saru you retarded monkey, stop this now."

Saruhiko ignored him but is very annoyed that he is not giving in.

"I'll make you feel good Mi~sa~ki. So don't make that face" he teasingly said.

"N-no-gh" Saruhiko shoved his fingers inside Misaki's mouth.

"Lick it. Or I'll rub your wound again" Misaki did as he was told even if it's against his will. The brunet removed his fingers on Misaki's mouth and kissed him again; their tongues are over lapping each other.

The finger that the smaller guy licked was put inside him, he groaned in pain. Fushimi separated their mouths only saliva connecting them that dripped down Misaki's cheek. He licked the saliva that was on the smaller guy's cheek. Misaki's head is going blank and his whole body are numbing, he cannot control anymore the pleasure that he is feeling. "Remove your finger monkey" Fushimi inserted the second finger on Misaki. Again, Misaki groaned.

"But your body is accepting the pleasure~ and I'm only about to make you mine" Misaki's eyes are already clouded.

Saruhiko removed his scepter 4 jacket and shirt. He also put down his pants. Misaki shivered and tried to crawl away but Fushimi held him steady. Fushimi's body part entered him by his forbidden hole. Misaki's eyes got wider.

"N-no! Remove it!"

"But you are so tight~"

He thrust more and moved in a fast motion, he passionately kissed Misaki.

"Call my name Mi~sa~ki~ chan~"

"S-saruhiko, please stop it. Remove it from me" Saruhiko laughed

"You are mine now Misaki. There's no Mikoto-san or Totsuka-san that you will look up to. There's only me now, look at me only"

His slender hand grabbed Misaki's chin and forced him to look at him. Misaki released and his head went blank already; Fushimi is trying not to lose his self in pleasure. He released inside him and licked Misaki's released fluid. He then kissed him "Don't ignore me misaki"

Misaki's clouded eyes caught a glimpse of his eyes; he only saw coldness and sadness in Fushimi's eyes.

_So that's why he left me with the HOMRA, he was jealous. He thought that I don't look at him and that made him anxious. I didn't know that you only want me to pay more attention to you. I'm sorry for resenting you and wanting to kill you. _He begins to understand Fushimi's reasoning of leaving him, them.

Fushimi saw a box "Isn't that.. Anna's?" He got angry again "You're only mine! You don't need other people stuffs!" he grabbed his sword to destroy the box and swung it, but Misaki tried to protect it. He was hit and almost lost conscious (he didn't remove the scabbard). The box was thrown off the table and the stuffs inside was scattered on the floor. "Why did you try to protect it? Is that thing which Anna gave to you that important?!" Fushimi said angrily. "Y-yes it is. Very important." He got more angrier and tried to strangled Misaki, He didn't try to resist Fushimi because he already lost his strength. When Saruhiko saw the scattered stuffs that were inside the box, tear fell down his eyes and streamed down his cheek. He let go of Misaki, went where the scattered stuffs and collected them.

It's the iPod that they used to use every time they listen to music, their pictures and his wrist watch matching Misaki's. He looked back at Misaki who is lying on the floor, more tears started to stream down from his eyes. Misaki's warm hands touched his cheeks and wiped the tears away then smiled at him. _I didn't know that he treasured our memories dearly, he did that yet, yet I hurt him. _"I'm sorry for forcing myself to you and tainted your beautiful pale skin" he breathes heavily.

"Dumbass. Don't make it sound like I have a girl's skin. Forgive me too for not trying to understand you and making you anxious"

_ My vision is fuzzy and my eyelids are heavy. No I don't want to close my eyes yet; I want this moment to last longer. I f I close my eyes I might lose him again. I don't want that to happen. I can't handle it any longer but. But at least I need to tell him that he is important to me. Ah. My mouth seems not to move. I can't see his face its pitch black. _He fainted. "Eh? Misaki?" he touched Misaki's cheek, he is burning with fever. _He has a high fever. Is that why he's face is read the whole time. _

He carried him to bed and changed their clothes. He put a cold compress on Misaki's forehead. He also applied medication and plastered the wound on Misaki's chest.

His hands started to shake terribly as he looks at the sick person lying down. _I'm not fitted to stay by his side. I'll only do terrible things on him. I must leave. _Fushimi stood up and grabbed his scepter 4 jacket, Misaki pulled his sleeves and looked at him. "S-Saruhiko are you going to leave me again? Are you gonna disappear when I wake up? I don't want that" he said in a soft voice. Fushimi was stopped; when he looked back Misaki is already asleep with a tear falling down from his eye. Saruhiko wiped it and caressed the hair of the sick person and smiled.

Misaki woke up and when he turned his left side he fell off the bed. Startled to see Fushimi sleeping beside him soundly without his eye glasses. Fushimi woke up because of the sound that Misaki made when he fell on the floor. He sat brushing his eye with his left hand.

"What happened to you Misaki?"

"…" he couldn't reply because he is still shocked

"Is your fever gone?" he crawled and touched the other's forehead.

"You're still feverish. Let's sleep a little longer since it's still early"

He carried Misaki like a kid and put him on the bed and lied down, he pulled the blanket and covered them.

Fushimi went back to sleep fast but the smaller guy stared at his sleeping face. _Saruhiko is beside me. It's like that we're back on our old days. I'm happy that he didn't leave me again. But this might me just a dream, tear fell down from his eyes. When Saruhiko opened his eyes he saw Misaki looking at him, he wiped Misaki's tear and held his cheeks. _"You single-celled moron. I told you to sleep not to cry" Fushimi smiled at Misaki. "You don't need to think about unnecessary things. Your fever might rise again"he added. _Don't worry; I won't leave your side again. Because you are precious to me. _Misaki nodded and closed his eyes again.

END

I hope you liked it. Please do review so I'll know.


End file.
